


A Canary Waits in a Bar

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Black Siren, Mentions of Laurel, Not Canarrow, mentions of Thea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Oliver and Sara catch up in a bar just as Sara re-joins the Legends and Oliver cracks down on crime in Star City.





	A Canary Waits in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

 

“That’s another good night team, keep it up everyone.” Oliver pulled down his hood as they entered the Bunker. They’d been making good progress this last six months especially after everything they’d gone through, he watched as Rene and Dinah left to change while Curtis and Felicity sat at the desks chatting about the night’s progress.

“You’re in a cheerful mood tonight Oliver.” He smiled to himself as his best friend placed a hand on his shoulder. “You feeling okay?” The two chuckled momentarily and watched in companionable silence as the Bunker was animated with movement and playful banter.

“Well we’ve been doing good work and I don’t have to be the Green Arrow all the time Dig.” Oliver strolled over to his bow rack and placed his bow and quiver in the holders. “Anyway, I’m late for a friend.” He clapped John on the back before leaving to change into something more comfortable than green leather.

He threw on a spare t-shirt and trousers, tied his shoes and threw on a brown leather jacket before making his way to the elevator. He smiled and waved a little at Felicity before leaving and bidding her and the team goodnight, his phone buzzed as the elevator door closed.

 _Where are you? – Sara._ A fair question since as usual he was an hour late already. Their purp had made a getaway in his car and while the team dealt with his henchman Oliver raced to catch him which had taken longer than first expected.

 _On my way, see you in 10 – Oliver._ For all her assassins training she was still same old impatient Sara Lance, needing to get things done when she wanted to; just like Laurel. Black Siren was still on the loose working with some faceless man they had yet to identify but those were troubles for later. Sara hadn’t been too happy once he’d told her about Earth-2 Laurel, she’d tried to persuade him to let her back in to the team but she had her own team of ‘Legends’ now and Oliver knew better than anyone that as a leader you had to focus on them and not abandon them. His trifle with Ra’s al Gaul had taught him that.

 _You’re lucky my ship travels in time Ollie – Sara._ He still couldn’t believe how far they’d both come. From Lian Yu to Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn to Damien Dahrk, Team Arrow to Team Legends, they weren’t the kids that got on that boat anymore but he wouldn’t trade it back for his old life. He was nothing then, at least now he meant something to people in a way that mattered.

Soon, he had made it to the bar where he saw her waiting; she smiled as he stepped through the door and ordered a neat whisky as he sat on the stool beside her.

“You’re late Ollie.” She smirked into her drink. Even now Oliver thought back to the way Laurel or Thea would call him that and he yearned for Thea to wake from her coma and say his name, but Sara was just as close to family as she was and he liked having that piece of his life with him in her.

“Some things never change Sara. How are the Legends?” Her face turned grim, of course it was Sara so it wasn’t overt but the telling signs were there, the brief look away, the slight shift in her position and twitch of her fingers.

“Rip Hunter, our previous captain and now Head of the Time Bureau is hiding something from me, there’s something coming and I think he’s betting on the Legends to defeat it. I just wish he’d tell me what we’re dealing with so we can prepare.” Her frustrated sigh didn’t leave much to the imagination of what she was thinking about right now.

“Well not everyone is as honest as me.” She grinned and it was nice to see it, they rarely saw each other now with so much going on in their lives. There was a time when he saw her almost daily but like everything else about that time, it was over.

“When did you develop a sense of humour?” He’d missed this about her as well, one of the only attachments to his old life, her small teases and chides, felt like being at the mansion again.

“Somewhere between Damien Dahrk and Prometheus I think. Besides not everything needs to be dark and depressing all the time.” She gave him a sideway glance and Oliver just took another sip of his drink.

“Felicity has got you house trained, Ollie. I’m both disappointed and very happy for you.” He shook his head in clear denial but he figured they both knew that that had been true for the past couple years now. She had him and he had very few qualms with it. “How is everything?” She asked a little more quietly; another thing she only did around him, showing vulnerability was against their natures.

“The team is okay, we’re still coming to grips with everything but we have a good hold on the city and-”

“You know what I mean Ollie.” She cut in and set her drink down on the counter and fully turned to him. “How are you?”

“I – I don’t really know Sara. What am I supposed to do now? My sister is in a coma. My son believes I’m responsible for his mother’s death. Black Siren is causing trouble all the time. I’m – I’m just trying to cope.” How she could get him to spill what he was thinking so quickly he would never know.

“I can’t tell you that everything’s going to be okay Ollie, with what we do, we just don’t know. But I will tell you that whatever happens I’m just a small time jump away and if you ask me to Ollie, you know I’ll be there when you need me.” She placed a firm hand on his and for just one blissful moment, he felt a little better.


End file.
